Talk:Lingering Will
How is it possible that he can only be fought after sealing Keyholes and defeating Xemnas? There are no keyholes in KHII, and killing Xemnas ends the game. *sigh!*..... Ok, 1-Yes, there are Keyholes. I'm not sure how else to explain it to you. 2-there's anoption at the end of final mix that lets you returrn to the game after Xemnas is defeated. -xNaminéx :Technically they're not keyholes, they're loopholes in the Gummi shield around each world...or something like that.—Urutapu 23:55, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::Find me a single place in the game where it says Keyholes. Besides, the animation for the "opening" occurs in several worlds that have already had their Keyholes sealed, like Atlantica, Hollow Bastion, and Agrabah. Why would the Keyhole unlock itself and transfer to another object? They aren't Keyholes. 03:38, 26 March 2009 (UTC) But It's NOT like "Open them up!What's the worst that could happen?" Basically in KH1 the keyholes were the doors to the world's hearts(in a building, the door to the basement and foundation.keeps the house up.) In KH2 the keyholes were the roads to other worlds (the door outside) Two seperate things. :I don't think the things that Sora zaps with the Keyblade at the end of each world's primary mission are keyholes at all. Nobody calls them that, they look nothing like the keyholes from KHI, and Yen Sid makes no mention of them being Keyholes despite mentioning them specifically. 23:27, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Terra and lingering sentiment http://www.kingdomhearts3.net/scenario-mysteries-interview/ yet he doesn't correct them either,perhaps because he thought it was obvious. Terra ≠ the Lingering Sentiment: The Ultimate Proof As stated in the Ultimania, when asked about Birth by Sleep, Nomura said and I quote: "This game is set the farthest in the past of any other, so it connects to Kingdom Hearts, but the main characters are three that haven’t appeared in the other games." This is even on the BbS page for goodness sake. So there you have it. And due to the nature of the Lingering Sentiment, being found through a black and purple portal, transporting Sora and co. to another location, and its Keyblade preforming attacks unheard of for any other Keyblade, it is rather obvious that the Lingering Sentiment is an Absent Silhouette and should be classified as so. Kthnxbai!XYZ. 07:15, March 4, 2010 (UTC) News flash, idiot. That fight is NOT CANON! IT NEVER HAPPENED, IT'S JUST A FIGHT TO TEST THE PLAYER'S STRENGTH! And we are not changing the page, so don't ask us to, OK? Wow, those two are total douches. Why wouldn't we change the page if they just showed us that some of the information we have is wrong/inaccurate. Another Interview for ya http://kh2.co.uk/?page=NI/KHBBS1 to wit, May I believe the person you Fight in KH2FM+ and Terra are the same person?Because they both use a similar kind of keyblade Nomura:"If they really are the same person, or not is uncertain,though it doesn't matter If you think they are the same person" 14:50, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but if the battle is canonical so is Sora's victory , MEANING: he is stronger. So the battle would be the hardest and impossible to be won. and Destroyer] 20:09, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Confirmed Birth by Sleep Spoilers In the climax of Terra's scenario, Master Xehanort's Heart possesses Terra's body, much like Xehanort's Heartless does to Riku. Once the process is complete, "Terranort" casts away Terra's Keyblade and Armor. As Terranort basks in his victory and begins to leave, he is trapped by a force created Terra's reassembled Armor. The Armor then uses Terra's Keyblade to defeat Terranort. I feel that this has defined the existence of Absent Silhouettes: the consciousness of a fallen character imprinted on a personal possession.XYZ. 07:14, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Protection I understand the need to admin-protect the page, but I can't even add an IL ! Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 06:43, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Sperate Shouldn't there be a seperate section for Lingering Sentiment ones a biography one a boss section? --Cococrash11 20:34, January 12, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 :It's not considered a true character.Glorious CHAOS! 23:21, January 12, 2010 (UTC) LS is confusing... So, let me get this straight: The Lingering Sentiment is Terra's armor and Keybalde given life by... A) Terra's Heart, B) Terra's Soul (or an imprint of Terra), C) Master Eraqus' Heart (just putting the thought out there :P), D) any combination of the previous, or E) None of the above Multiple choice question posted by a confused HealerSpirit o_0 HealerSpirit 01:47, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Character or Boss Seeing how the Lingering Sentiment has been proven to have some importance as a character, should there be two separate articles for his character and the boss battle? --Samoth 10:20, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Again, as Kryten said, no. Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 10:45, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Lingering sentiment is not Terra's soul it's Terra's will. Terra's soul remains inside his body that is/was Xehanort along with Terra's heart. in the secret ending we see Terra and Master Xehanort in a black area with a white glow around them. This is their two seperate hearts communicating inside the heart of our Xehanort (well at this time he could be called terranort). That black space is where a heartstation should be. Lingering Sentiment is terra's lingering sentiments brought to life inside his armor. His intense feelings of hate for Xehanort and the urge to save his friends is what drives this armor. The LS really is like an entierly new kind of being, or something somewhat like an unversed. An unversed is the emotions of Vanitas manifesting themselves with his darkness. Aqua also made a LS in the secret ending but her's was to a less drastic extent. It was only powerfull enough to hold together long enough to get Terranort out of the dark realm. Though in doing this Aqua is dooming herself to wander through the dark realm alone for 12 years untill she meets Ansem the wise after KH2's explosion happens. This lingering sentiment is still alive thought and Xemnas speaks to it in the room of sleep That is the voice Xigbar hears speaking back to Xemnas. The soul in nothing in KH but the source of energy for the body to move to the heart's commands. This is why a nobody can exist without a heart, because their body still contains a soul giving it life. 02:34, January 19, 2010 (UTC)random guy You're using a lot of assumptions here. The cosmology of the Kingdom Hearts universe is that the soul/body stay together, yes. The heart is it's own seperate entity. A person's will power can be drawn from the heart, or the mind, thus creating sentient heartless and nobodies. Will power though has never been stated to be it's own driving force behind any of the machinations of the KHU. To call the LS a new being similar to the unversed is not a fact. It is a possability, yes. Untill then this is your theory. Alos, it's not explicitly stated where and when some of the scenes in the secret video take place. Ven and Terra are shown to be alive and intact at one point in the video as well as Roxas, Xion and Axel. I could easily justify that the Living Sentiment is actually Terra's Heart residing in that armor and that the conversation in the hidden scene between Xehanort and Terra is the same as Riku's when his heart was "stained" by Xehanort's Heartless. That shows that darkness can consume a heart and possibly even replace it.Neverfate 16:58, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Here's a thought This is exactly what I thought too. The Lingering Sentiment would be a nobody since it has Terra's soul and is using his armor as its body, but it would be a special one since it was not born from someone becoming a heartless. I think that this is correct, but does anyone else have anything to say? --Random Ranaun 04:26, March 28, 2010 (UTC) It has feelings and it was created because of feeling of hate angry so i would say that he is more an Unversed than a nobody--Xabryn 11:54, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah but a special Unversed because the LS doesn't stem from darkness like the Unversed of Vanitas do. He's just Unversed-like. 06:01, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Stats? Voice Acting As a Boss Infobox picture I know that this may have been cleared or OK'd, or whatever it is, but I heartily disagree with that picture in the Infobox, because that is not the Lingering Sentiment. It is Terra in his armour, and there is a huge factor that proves it: the character in the Infobox is holding the Earth Shaker keyblade, whereas the Lingering Sentiment never carried that keyblade, always using the Gaia Bane. It's like putting a picture of Ven in Roxas' infobox, just because they lookalike even though they're not the same character. Well, the same case applies here. I've already put the picture of the Lingering Sentiment back in the infobox a couple of times before, but apparently what I do and the reasons I give don't count. I say that picture of Terra in his armour has to be changed back to the one with the Lingering Sentiment. EnglishJoker 20:10, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :That picture has an error, too, because it has a cape, which does not appear in BBS. That's why there's a note right there next to the image saying that we know it's not fully correct, but it's the best we have for now.Glorious CHAOS! 22:22, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Call me crazy, but didn't the cape appear in KH2FM? Both the cape and the Gaia Bane keyblade appear in KH2FM, and the LS never wields the Earth Shaker once in the series. That would make the pic with the cape far more accurate than the one of Terra in his armour. But, of course, since when does my opinion count? EnglishJoker 16:06, March 23, 2010 (UTC) And I'm told to "lose the attitude" when I say that my opinion doesn't count. Well what do you call this??? ShadowsTwilight is giving EXACTLY the same reason I did to change the picture from Terra in his armour to the REAL Lingering Sentiment, but when I'' said it, it didn't count. Now that SOMEONE ELSE says it, it's suddenly OK to overrule the previous illogical debate and become logical. I'm glad that the picture's finally been changed to the real thing, but honestly, this is REALLY pissing me off now. I say something, no one cares. Someone else comes along and says the same thing with the SAME reasons, there's a change. I knew it. My opinion just does not count. EnglishJoker 20:38, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Honestly? I still disagree with this just as much as ever. I just have more important things to do right now.Glorious CHAOS! 01:50, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Very well, but just don't replace the Infobox picture of Roxas with a picture of Ventus just because they lookalike. EnglishJoker 14:23, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::...we gave our reasoning over and over. Don't attack strawmen.Glorious CHAOS! 16:44, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::That depends on the hassle and headache the "strawmen" have caused over a silly picture. EnglishJoker 15:09, June 6, 2010 (UTC) "Canonicity" trivia Although the game does not ''unlock the battle until the save file has a "I beat Xemnas!" sticker on it, the battle itself is still played before the end of the game - you can beat the LS, and then go beat Xemnas. I think this should be interpreted more like a Prince of Persia type thing - the first run through is, "Here's the basic story," and then the return to the game and fight with the LS is, "But here's what REALLY happened."Glorious CHAOS! 16:53, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Quote I think the Lingering Sentiment quote is wrong. Various subs say that the LS says "Aqua...Ven...Someday, I'll definitely..." Vaddie 14:06, March 25, 2010 (UTC) "Thoughts" I haven't seen the original japanese, but the word for "soul" in Japanese can be translated as "thoughts", as well as the word for "heart" (though I doubt Lissar would have missed that interpretation). I think we should check this before saying it isn't his soul or his heart.Glorious CHAOS! 04:15, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Here's a thought... True or False? Alright, just clearing this up. I'm a little lost here. The LS is just Terra's armor, right? Not him himself?Innosense 21:41, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Theme Music Should we add his boss music? "Rage Awakened"? Since he's kinda the only one to have it... 04:47, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Actually, Terranort at the end of BbS uses it against LS. Gr8champ 06:32, May 8, 2010 (UTC) wait a minute... :It stays at the Keyblade Graveyard until Sora fights it in KHIIFM. I am not sure, but the Keyblade Graveyard seems to have become inaccessible after the destruction the X-Blade. (Sora needed a mysterious portal at Disney Castle to get there, if I recall)--Otherarrow 15:20, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Tetsuya Nomura Confirms as Canon The new secret boss will be like how Lingering Sentiment was to KH2FM. You will think it's impossible that that can happen at that time of the story, but it actually happens. -Tetsuya Nomura, taken from Degenki Magazine. http://www.ff-reunion.net/kh/2010/06/25/khbbs_dengeki_nomura_interview --ΧƳƵach. 07:14, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Wait, hasn't the LS been "confirmed as canon" since BBS' release? You know, when we see his creation and play as him to fight Xehanort? 07:31, July 8, 2010 (UTC) If that wasn't enough, here it is from Nomura's mouth. Just sayin.--ΧƳƵach. 19:29, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, whether the boss is canon and whether the fight is are different things Good point. 04:27, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :This is saying that the LS and the new Unknown fights are canon.Glorious CHAOS! 05:02, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Im sorry but I don't see that said at all. It says that LS/the new Unknown exist and are "canon" but whether Sora or Aqua actually fought them is a different issue entirely. 15:54, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :....what. It explicitly says "You think it's impossible that it can happen at that point in the story, but it happens". It even mentions the Lingering Sentiment in relation to KH2.Glorious CHAOS! 22:23, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Rename? Does he get renamed in the english version of BBS? someone must know by now.--My Keyblade + Your face = pwnage 16:23, September 6, 2010 (UTC)Chihuahuaman ::Actually, they changed it to "lingering spirit". 09:15, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I think their basing it off the name of Vanitas in the guide, which directly contradicts the name in the report. Though a thought occurs, could anyone go to Terra's story after beating it and look in his report? Because there might be an entry on LS or even Xehanort himself in there. (I can't help as I am currently without my psp.) 13:28, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Considering how the official name for is the "Vanitas Remnant", I am in favor of renaming the the "Lingering Remnant". Granted that both are physical manifestations of what remains of their powerful thoughts and feelings, we could even call it the "Terra Remnant", though since the phrase "留まりし思念" was coined by Tetsuya Nomura himself, I reason that's closer to being an official name than a fan-given name. --Immblueversion 23:58, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::IN the guide it specifically calls Vcanitas remnant as his "lingering spirit". Still is their anything that calls it lingering sentiment anywhere? i dont remember, if it's in the final mix of kh2 that information can change considering it never released in the US.Aqua00000 02:10, September 19, 2010 (UTC) All right sorry, im not trying to start an argument i just wanted to know if he was called something different or not.--My Keyblade + Your face = pwnage 13:56, September 21, 2010 (UTC)Chihuahuaman Merge with Terra I've been beginning to wonder, since the Lingering Sentiment is the lost mind of Terra within Terra's armor, has exactly the same fighting style and thus is the main character of the final battle of Terra's story in BBS, Terra and the Lingering Sentiment are in fact the same person, not like, for instance, Braig and Xigbar, who are different. Because of this, I personally think the Lingering Sentiment article should be merged with that of Terra, because the LS's story is the same as Terra's. The story section is small enough as it is, and most of the other stuff in other sections is almost the same as on Terra's page. I think it ought to be merged. Let's put it to a vote. EnglishJoker 00:12, November 21, 2010 (UTC) To merge this with Terra would be the same thing as merging Vanitas Remnant with Vanitas. I don't think it should be merged at all. And besides, doesn't the LS have it's own journal entry? Chitalian820px 00:15, November 21, 2010 (UTC) LS have its own entry in KHIIFM+ but I don't know about BbS. Anndd... I don't think it's the same with Vanitas-Vantis Remnant case since LS is canon character :/ I think that because It's terra's armor, not a part of Terra himself, that makes it a separate being from Terra, so i really don't think a merge is all that necessary-- 00:27, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :...it is actually more different from Terra than Braig is from Xigbar. It is his soul, and his clothes, while Xigbar is Braig's soul, body, (and clothes). Nomura hinted almost explicitly that the Sentiment was essentially Terra's Nobody.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 02:59, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Psst, KrytenKoro, if the Sentiment is Terra's Nobody, then where's his Heartless? O.O --Never fear ... Superdog is here! Yipee! :D 04:21, November 22, 2010 (UTC)Superdog1123 The Sentiment is not Terra's Nobody, it's his soul. His Nobody is Xemnas. His Heartless is Ansem, Seeker of Darkness.--'NinjaSheik' 04:23, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Y'alls word against Nomura's. The LS is Terra's Nobody by technicality, in the sense that it possesses the components that make up a Nobody, i.e. a body (the armor) and a motivating source (Terra's mind), it's not a normal Nobody, or even a literal Nobody, but it is essentially a Nobody because it's general construct resembles a Nobody-- 04:35, November 22, 2010 (UTC) So, I guess the LS is what you called a "Special Nobody" or not?--'NinjaSheik' 04:37, November 22, 2010 (UTC) I guess so-- 05:35, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Hmm...Okay, then!--'NinjaSheik' 05:45, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Will's Cage The cage produced by the Lingering Sentiment in its final battle is named "Will's Cage"http://i52.tinypic.com/44501.jpg. The kanji used for "Will" is shinen, the same word used for the "Sentiment" in "Lingering Sentiment". It seems pretty clear that the cage is literally the sentiment's cage, so I propose we move this article to "Lingering Will".(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 16:15, November 30, 2010 (UTC)